Reversed Connections
by amado15
Summary: We all know how Mato and all the other human characters find themselves inside the Otherworld in their respective counterparts. However, what happens when instead of them assuming control of their Otherworld selves, the reverse happens and the Otherworld end up in their bodies?
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers. This will be my first time writing a proper fanfic so please tell me if anything is wrong so I can improve it and also forgive me for some mistakes I may have made.

also forgot to put disclaimer: I do not own black rock shooter and all the characters related to it.

* * *

Normally the school clinic was a quiet and peaceful place. Even the occasional sickness and injuries from students wouldn't cause much of a ruckus, which is why it was a rather popular place for students to rest and relax when they had free time, sometimes even pretending to be sick. Some teachers even go there when their day gets stressful (or if they are lazy).

Luckily no one was doing any of that today. Otherwise they wouldn't be able to relax with the commotion going on right now.

"Has she been straining herself during practices? Or is she currently having problems that are giving her stress?"

"As the basketball manager as well as the first aid person, I can assure you Seto-sensei that she hasn't been pushing herself during practices. She's taken as much rests as everyone else on the team."

"Um, as far as I know, she hasn't been facing any troubles at home too. None of her family is facing any problems. Regarding her subjects, Mato's doing well. I've also been studying with her a lot so I know she's not having many difficulties, and I'm also making sure she doesn't over study".

"Well… this certainly makes it difficult to tell. I checked her temperature and they seem to be normal. You also told me she didn't get hit during practice. Hmm… why would she faint all of a sudden?"

"W-we don't know... Please Sensei, can you find out what's wrong with her?"

"Calm down Takanashi-san. Of course I'll do my best; it's probably not that big of a deal…"

Ugh this noise…

… My head hurts.

Did something happen…

I feel heavy all of a sudden… and why do I feel comfortable?

… It's dark.

Ah my eyes are closed. No wonder.

I guess I should open them now...

And with that, the girl opened her eyes to see… curtains? There was also an orange color to the ceiling… was it almost sunset? She was also lying down on a white bed with the covers on her. That must be why it was comfortable, she hasn't been in a proper bed since-

The girl blinked, and then she narrowed her eyes. She slowly moved to a sitting position, eyes moving everywhere to assess her situation. She managed to sit upright on the bed when she finally noticed the noises… no, voices.

"… I'll be leaving for a few minutes to get some medication in the supplies room. Can I leave you two to watch over her while I fetch them?"

"Yes of course, Sensei. We definitely won't leave our friend alone. We'll be staying here until she wakes up."

"Ah it's always pleasant to see good friends. Well, take care of her while I'm gone." There was a sound of a click, likely the door closing.

… Wait, there's something wrong with this situation. Friends with whom? Who are these people?

'…Enough is enough, time to see who these guys are and where am I,' the girl thought.

As the girl's hand reached out to move the curtain out of the way, she should have noticed that something was wrong with her arm. She should have, had she been more observant and be less curious of the identities of these people.

So the curtain was moved away to reveal… two human girls. One of them had black hair with green eyes… and glasses? The other one had slightly brown-greenish hair and brown eyes. The two of them had a look of surprise on their face before being replaced with… relief?

'Something is really wrong here… who are these people? Somehow they look familiar, yet she's pretty sure she never met them…

Wait no, before that, there's a bigger problem here. Why are they wearing those clothes? Those clothes should have long since gone. And her current location, what is with the order and coloring? Who's territory is she in? What is happen-'

Her thoughts were abruptly stopped when the black haired girl ran to her. She instinctively readied her body to move when the girl surprised her instead by hugging her. It was… a strange feeling. It has been a very long time since she last experienced it, without the person trying to squeeze the life out of her of course.

The girl released her and fixed her green eyes on her own. There also seemed to be some moisture there like the girl was close to crying…

"Oh thank goodness Mato, you're alright," the girl said with a sigh of relief. "We were really worried about you, suddenly falling down during your practice. You're not keeping anything from us, right? If you have problems, Mato, you can tell me or Yuu about them." The girl gave her an encouraging smile.

"… Who are you?" she replied in her usual monotone voice.

After she said that the two girls seemed to freeze. The girl with brown eyes had her jaw open while the green eyed girl who hugged her seemed to take a nervous step backwards and seemed even closer to crying now.

'Green eyes… wait these seem pretty familiar now that I think about it. Yeah aren't those the eyes of that girl from that time she-'

Wait, Mato?

Rock suddenly felt herself freeze too, as well as feeling that the floor beneath her disappeared and she fell through it.

Now she remembers. Now she remembers who this girl was, and where she is right now.

And the crazy and impossible situation she is in right now.

'Aw crap.'


	2. Chapter 2

Currently my setting for the fanfic is based on the OVA more so than the anime, but I will take up certain elements there in order to expand the limited information from the OVA. This is mainly due to the fact that I believe the anime is much more hectic with little proper direction(as in the authors just stringed up some poor explanation and didnt know how to end it).

Also because it would limit the things I could insert such as other characters and also about the Otherworld. I have some different ideas for the existence of the Otherworld that the OVA can help me more than the anime can. For me I believe that its a lot more than just "a materialism of the girl's struggles" as it doesn't really explain why BRS is killing people while Mato isn't doing anything close to it.

examples so far would be Yomi having her eyeglasses, also her being more shy than in the OVA. I will also gather of course other characters from the anime and wiki, but for now she's the only one so far ive picked for this fic.

Also while Yomi has glasses, DeadMaster wont. Cause seriously, it makes her less intimidating and too "goofy" when she's supposed to be like very viscous. Yomi looks good in glasses, DM does not.

and I forgot to put a disclaimer: I do not own black rock shooter or any characters related to it.

* * *

'Why am I in this world? How did this happen? What is happening!?'

These were the thoughts currently going through the Rock's mind. She raised her right hand to her face in an attempt to ease the tension going through her brain, when she finally noticed something different about herself.

Her hand was more fair skinned instead of being deathly pale and was smaller than she remembered. Most of all, she had no scars. They didn't appear as clearly as the one on her stomach, but they were still there if you really looked at her closely. Something is wrong here... well more than what she already knew.

'... Wait, she said Mato, right? Could it be that I'm in her body?' To confirm it, Rock looked down at her body.

Yep she was in Mato's school uniform. The familiar blue and white uniform with a blue skirt, as well as black socks and blue shoes. She raised both her hands to touch her hair and noticed how they were short and equal in size, instead of being pretty long with 1 side being longer than the other.

'So that's what happened,' Rock mused. 'I'm now in her body, the reverse of that one time she was in mine to save her friend. Well, if that's the case I can just go through our connection again and...'

Rock closed her eyes and began concentrating on finding back her body in her home world.

...

'... Nothing. Either the gap in our worlds are currently closed or my body has- no that's impossible,' she mentally shook her head.

Breathing in deeply, Rock began focusing more on her own world and her body. After a few seconds later she still found nothing.

Nothing.

'No no no! Its impossible! My body should still be fine and I'l-'

"Mato! Are you alright? Please open your eye's and look at me!"

Rock felt her body being shaken by the shoulders and roughly removed the offending person. She opened her eyes to see that it was the green eyed- no. It was Yomi Takanashi, the girl that Mato was looking for, as well as the Other Self of DeadMaster.

Remembering her caused Rock to glare at the girl, momentarily forgetting that they were 2 different people. Yomi obviously caught the look she gave her, as she stepped back immediately and here eyes really began to start getting wet. Meanwhile the other girl had managed to close back her mouth, but still looked dazed at the events that transpired.

"... I need to get out of here," Rock jumped from her position on the bed and landed on the floor slightly shaken yet standing.

The body wasn't as good as her original one, as she should have expected. It was also a lot slower...

Rock quickly shifted her body despite the rough landing and sprinted towards the door. The brown haired girl, Yuu Koutari, snapped out of her stupor and tried to block her path. Rock almost tried pushing her over, but thought better of it and just sidestepped away from her.

Mato's body may not be as good as Rock's own, but it was certainly fit and athletic due to her being the star player of the basketball team. So Rock didn't face much difficulty in avoiding Yuu unlike what she did earlier. And to prevent herself from being chased, Rock decided to lightly push Yuu just as she was trying to grab Rock, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground, thankfully with her arms catching the floor.

She quickly bolted through the door, not daring to look back at all the damage she may have caused. 'I'll just try to fix all the damage I've done later, for now I need some time to think,' she rationalized. Luckily classes seemed to be over as there were no students to be seen as she exited outside the building, so it was unlikely for those girls to get help soon. 'Hopefully they don't ever.'

After a while of running, Rock found herself up on some hill. She dully noted that this was that very hill when she and Mato first met. Speaking of Mato...

Rock sat down cross-legged and began concentrating again. This time however instead of looking for her own body, she tried looking for Mato.

...

There! Some faint connection. It didn't seem to lead her back to her home, actually it didn't really tell her anything. But it did confirm that Mato still existed, perhaps in her own body or somewhere else.

Rock felt her body relax a bit. At the very least, she didn't end up destroying that girl's life and existence with her presence. That was one good thing she learned today. Rock let her body lie on the hill, feeling the coolness the ground and firmness of the grass as well as watching the sun start to set down. It had been a very long time since she felt all of these things...

Rock let out a sigh. 'Now what?'


	3. Chapter 3

Rock continued laying down on the grass and looking at the sun as it started to set, the sky going blue to orange. It gave an alien feeling to the girl, but was also setting a calming effect on her. Very much different from the constant white sky with the occasional moon.

Or even a completely black sky in certain territories. None of the skies in her world gave off anything close to warmth, well aside from those red skies that gave the feeling more of heat than warmth. Rock continued making comparisons to her world and this one when suddenly there was a low ringing sound coming from her pocket.

Rock reached into her pocket to find a cellphone shaking and giving off that sound. 'It's been a while since I last used one of these,' she thought as she gingerly flipped it open. Someone was calling Mato's phone and Rock tried to read the identity of the caller.

"Mana Kuroi...," she said out loud. 'Someone related to Mato huh,' she thought, then noticed that this person already made a call earlier. Somehow she missed that while running away...

Deciding that it was best to get this over with, before she ended up causing more chaos by not answering, Rock pressed the call receiver and put the phone at her ear.

"MATO?! Oh thank god you finally answered," a rather stressed voice came out. "I heard from your friends that you collapsed and then ran away after waking up. Are you alright? Where are you?"

"... Mother?," Rock replied hesitantly. The sound of a relieved sigh confirmed her guess. "Um I'm just doing fine... as for where I am I am just... at the top of the hill near the school," she said, trying not to sound too monotone.

"Oh good, looks like your just alright," she said back. "Your friends were telling me that you may have gotten amnesia or something..." she trailed off.

"Ah... I just felt disoriented and confused when I woke up. I was dreaming of... being a samurai in a war zone fighting... for the freedom of our country. Y-yeah I must have mixed up my dreams and reality hehe," Rock replied with a fake sheepish laugh. Yeah that was how Mato would sometimes be like.

"Oh so its another one of those dreams?" Mato's mom said. "Dear, maybe you should stop watching all those anime, or at least watch less. It is nice to have fun and relax but you're already on your way to high school..." she trailed off. "Well at least it sounds like you're fine now. Still though, its better if you head home right now so we can check up why you fainted. Are your grades fine or are you practicing too hard?"

"I'm fine mother, I... just started dreaming at that time," Rock tried thinking up of an excuse. "And yeah, I'll be coming back home now."

"Jeez Mato, what am I gonna do with you..." she said with a tired voice. Rock could imagine her shaking her head right now. "Well, get back soon now," she said before the call ended. Rock stared at the cellphone before heaving a sigh of relief.

'That was a close one,' she thought. 'Looks like I was able to fool her, hopefully she isn't too sharp to notice the difference between us when I get back to Mato's house. But first...'

Once again Rock sat down cross legged and closed her eyes. She focused back again on Mato, specifically Mato's memories.

'Mato was able to fight effectively in my body despite not having any experience herself. Perhaps it's the same and I can receive some of her memories.'

The girl stayed in her current state for a few minutes before opening her eyes again. This time now though, there was less confusion and nervousness on her expression.

"I guess this should be enough for now, I just need the memories of her recent years. I probably shouldn't try to look back into her past too deeply," she said out loud. Invasion of privacy was bad, even in her own world it was like that.

Breaking that rule often meant death to you, or them if you're a good fighter like her.

Rock took one last look at the setting sun before walking down the hill and heading to the train station. As she entered one and sat down in her seat, Rock began to start reviewing Mato's memories while waiting for the train to stop. Hopefully she could continue to fool all of them, at least until she gets back to her world.

If she ever did, which Rock tried to avoid thinking.

After several minutes, she finally arrived at her stop. As Rock was about to step out of the train, she stopped. There was suddenly a feeling of being watched, and there was a familiar feeling with this one...

The girl whirled around inside the bus, then looked to her left and to her right. Some passengers looked at her as they excited the train, but otherwise no one still seated were looking at her. She was about to step back when a hissing sound came that told her the door was closing, so she stepped outside the train instead.

Could it be her imagination?... No, there was definitely something, or someone, there who was watching her. Looks like she missed it earlier because of her focus on reviewing Mato's memories.

'... Must have been a stalker or a molester,' Rock thought. There were plenty of those back in her world, well when it was still intact.

The girl turned back her focus on getting back "home" and pretending to be Mato. She greeted the guard with a smile like Mato would, but apparently not enough since the guard looked at her a bit worriedly.

Well there was still some time before she reached the house. Enough time to practice.

* * *

well to put out some explanations, basically the way I see it the otherworld and the "real" world are connected, but not dependent unlike how the anime went by. that is cause as I already said, while the other girls had their otherworld reflect their actions and personalities, BRS basically had done nothing similar to mato. kinda breaks the rule, right?

so with the OVA, I believe that the otherworld is actually more like an AU that came to be of itself and not because of the real world. BRS and the others are survivors of that world with powers, and their world has just happened to make contact with mato's dimension, with BRS and the others ending up forming connections with certain girls.

this is also in order to make BRS and the otherworld characters have their own personality, rather than just be some reflection of their counterparts.

anyway I hope you guys are liking it so far. please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

HAPPY NEW YEAR :D

this will be my new years gift to you all.

* * *

As Rock left the train station, she noticed that the sun has already set and it was night time now. Gone now was the orange sky to be replaced with a black one filled with stars. There were an abundance of black skies with stars in her world, but they all seemed pretty still and "blank", quite unlike how the sky in this world had the stars twinkling. Some were even moving actually, those were apparently called "shooting stars" according to Mato's memories.

Rock stared at them for a while before looking back at area she was in. Several houses that were mostly identical to each other were stretched out, going far before ending up with barren plains that were probably going to be constructed into more houses eventually. Further on it went up a hill with some forests that blocked further vision, not that she would see more anyway due to darkness from the night.

As for the neighborhood itself, most were the same with some having more things like being bigger or having two houses connected. There were also of course lights starting to come from the lamp posts with people walking on the street as they went home and cars moving about with the occasional bus.

Rock familiarized herself with the setting, then compared it with the information gotten from Mato in order to pinpoint the location and the direction to Mato's house. Deciding to walk instead of taking the bus, Rock picked Mato's usual path and started walking.

After walking for several minutes, Rock's thoughts returned back to comparing this world with her own. There were barely any buildings left standing in one piece at her world, if they were even standing at all. 'Well, those were for the "modern" buildings like in this one,' she mused. 'If we count those crude castles and stone towers as buildings, then we've got at least several dozens around. Oh and we at least have some floating buildings...' her thoughts trailed off as she finally came to her destination: The Kuroi's residences.

Rock was about reach up and press the doorbell before stopping herself. Instead she opened the gate to let herself in and then opened the door with Mato's key. 'My key,' she corrected herself. She was going to have to start referring herself as Mato as of now. Rock shook off her shoes as she stepped inside 'her' house. She headed to the dining room where the rest of the family members should be, since it was dinner time already.

A small boy sitting at the table looked up at her appearance. "Ah Onee-chan's back."

'That must be Hiro Kuroi, Mato's brother,' Rock noted. 'And over there seating at the middle must be Mato's mother, Mana Kuroi.' She walked over to the empty chair that was her seat, placed herself in, and started eating. 'Hmm. This is curry I think...?'

After Rock was done eating(she ate really fast due to the nature of urgency at her home world), her mother momentarily stopped eating and turned to face her. "Dear, we really need to start talking about your hobbies. Perhaps its time to look for another hobby other than watching anime..." Rock pretended to groan, as Mato would have done(though she felt groaning already considering it wasn't really 'her' hobby).

"Mom, that was just a one time thing," she swore, pushing aside her plate. "I was just... staying up all night finishing those DVDs a friend gave to me. Please don't stop me from watching anime, its my LIFE!," Rock whined while waving her arms for effect. "I promise I wont do it again," she said, clasping her palms together in front of her.

Mana just sighed at her daughter's usual antics. "Fine. But as punishment for staying up late, you have to clean up the bathroom this weekend," she said sternly. Mana started to pick up the dishes and put them into the sink.

Meanwhile, Mato's little brother gave her a look of disappointment, which was apparently the usual with their relationship. "Nee-chan... please don't stay stuff like that when my friends are around," he told her before leaving the table and heading back upstairs.

Rock waited for him to reach the top of the staircase before leaving the table herself and went up the stairs to her room. After reaching Mato's room, she locked the doors before throwing herself on the bed. She tossed around the bed until she found a comfortable position to lie down.

"Well, that went better than expected," she muttered. Really, she thought that it would be a bit more difficult to pretend to be Mato but it looks like her family weren't that familiar or close enough to notice her deception.

"... probably wont be the case for her friends though," Rock sighed. Indeed, from what she glimpsed, and also from their initial meeting, that Mato was pretty close to her friends. Likely meant the same in reverse, fooling them will be a lot more harder.

Rock rolled around in the bed for a while before sitting up and looking at Mato's room.

It was... pretty well ordered actually, surprisingly. Mato's ditz personality would make people think that it would be messy. The were no clothes on the floor, no bag of chips or anything at all. A pile of fresh clothes were on her table, also her extra uniform hanging on the handle of her closet. Her study desk only had some papers with drawings and a CD of some sort of anime.

Curious of the drawing, Rock stood up from the bed and went over the desk to look at them. Surprise surprise, Mato was drawing her! Rock blinked in surprise, not expecting Mato to be able to remember her clearly. Then she looked at some of the other drawings and noticed that it was people from her world.

There was a girl with green eyes and horns in a black dress with 2 skulls floating... Dead Master. 'Mato's got some good drawing skills...' Rock moved some of the papers to see if there were any more, but the rest seemed to be just random unrelated things like flowers and some animals...

Just when she was about to go back to bed, Rock noticed a paper sticking out from beneath the CD case. She pulled it out and widened her eyes before narrowing them at the drawing she saw. The drawing was about a girl who had red eyes and horns, with claws and carrying a rather big sword. This one had a lot more details and quality than the others.

"Black Gold Saw," Rock hissed. She was tempted to rip apart the paper, but then noted the work given to it that she decided to spare it, even if it was her archenemy.

_It was just a drawing anyway..._

* * *

as usual, please read and review. also you can ask me questions, which I'll answer so long as it isnt going to spoil my plans for the fic.

the room I described is as Mato's room looks to me, I made research on that.

and in case it wasnt clear, Mana is just my made up name for Mato's mom since they never really revealed her name. as for her dad, well the anime says that he's abroad, so I dont think I need to make a name for him or make him appear.

btw probably would take next week before I can post the another chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

After calming herself down a bit, Rock continued checking out Mato's room. Besides clothes, she found a guitar inside the closet. Rock looked under the bed and found a spare basket ball. Only after looking inside the desk(Why didn't I think of looking there first!?) did she find more drawings. Well, sketches to be accurate. Rock found two sketches of girls(?), but since there weren't any details such as their clothes or weapons, she couldn't be sure herself if they were ones from her world.

'Now how could Mato draw them- wait no, how could she have drawn "that" girl?' she thought. 'Me and Dead Master make sense due to that incident before, but how could she have drawn Gol- "that" girl?' Rock mentally corrected herself. 'No time to remember the past... need to focus at what is going on right now.'

The girl suddenly yawned. Rock checked the alarm clock at the desk and noticed it was 11:00 pm now. Looks like she ended up looking around the room a lot longer than she thought. Normally she herself wouldn't be that sleepy at this time, but this wasn't her body, and she did end up running earlier. Then there was also the mental exhaustion from her meditations...

'Thinking about how all this stuff could wait for tomorrow,' she thought after another yawn. Her body as well as mind was tired now. Rock placed the the drawings on her desk, then she started to change to her pajamas. After changing, Rock closed the lights and unceremoniously fell backwards on the bed. She pulled up the covers around her and twisted her head to look at the window.

There was a full moon right now, casting a pale light on to the room. Rock stared at it for a while until she started to feel sleep come to her. Rock's inner thoughts wandered into the small string that connected her to Mato before she finally fell under.

* * *

A warm light descended on Mato's room as the sun rose up from behind the hill. Rock stirred from her sleep once she felt the warmth on her eyelids, then her eyes opened to stared at the light for a moment before blinking and turning away from it. She looked strangely at the room in front of her, until the events of yesterday came back to her.

"Ah, looks like it wasn't a dream," the girl said out loud. Rock fumbled around at her blanket, which apparently tied itself around her overnight. Once she finally untangled herself, Rock set out to get ready for school.

* * *

While walking towards the train station, Rock took notice of her neighborhood as well as the other people walking their own way. She didn't really notice it yesterday since it was late afternoon, but the houses looked a lot nicer now despite them being mostly similar. They were perfectly straight unlike the slanted ones at her world, the white and blue color also was more pleasant than the usual black and white with gray colors. The people too, there weren't a lot yesterday but now there was plenty. It felt... nice that for a change to see lots of people around and interacting, however it was also pretty noisy and people walking/running to the station disrupted Rock's sense of calm and peace.

She finally boarded on the train and found an empty bench to sit in. A few seconds later, two girls sat on the other side of the bench and began talking to each other. Rock glanced at their uniform and realized that they must be in her school. The two of them noticed her looking and greeted "Good morning Senpai" to her before resuming their conversation. Just as Rock was about to sit back in her seat, she felt someone watching her.

'It's the same one as before...' Rock turned her head around slowly, so as to not scare the person away. Her eyes scanned each person, moving to another and another. Some men in business suits, plenty more of other student in her school. Each one was busy talking to one another, so the chances for one of them staring at her earlier seemed unlikely. It also felt like no one was looking at her anymore...

Rock scanned the train a bit longer, landing her eyes on a certain girl sitting by herself. The girl had long black hair and wore a different uniform than the others, signifying that she goes to another school. She currently appeared to be engrossed on some book.

The train started to slow down, finally grinding to a halt at the next train station. Rock stopped her searching for the mysterious stalker and stood up to leave the train once the doors opened. She stepped out, then looked back for a few lingering seconds before the doors closed and the train sped off. Rock started walking back outside the train station and continuing on.

...

After walking up the hill for a few minutes, the school started to come into view now. Well it was more of the walls of the entrance gate for now, it was really the two girls that were standing and waiting at the gate that made Rock stop.

Yomi Takanashi and Yuu Koutari. Both of them had a worried look in their face, with Yomi looking a bit more upset. Yomi of course was in their school uniform, Yuu had her jacket on but was probably wearing her unifrom underneath.

'Crap, I forgot to prepare for an explanation,' Rock felt a bit panicked. 'Maybe I should do a round trip, or try to climb a tree to get over the wall'. Too late, it seemed that Yuu spotted her and was directing Yomi towards her direction. 'Ah, I'm going to have to wing it.'

The twin tailed girl started jogging towards them, wearing a sheepish grin on her face. Rock stopped a meter away from them, still wearing that silly grin. It worked... maybe? At least it seemed to loosen their expression.

It was Yuu who started talking first. "Mato? Are you alright now?," she asked staring into her eyes. Rock resisted the urge to glare back in response, that was what you usually did when someone looks the other at the eye in her world. "Cause yesterday, it seemed like you forgot about us?..."

"Eh? Was that right... eheheh," Rock laughed nervously, like Mato would have. "Sorry I was just, um, confused because of my dreams... that I ended up thinking you guys were someone else and I didn't know you," she said lamely. "I thought you were people who wanted to experiment on my powers."

Yuu gave her skeptical look, then changed to a disappointed one that resembled her little brother's. "Mato... Maybe you should really cut down on watching all those Anime if your dreams are starting to seep in reality like that," Yuu said while shaking her head.

Yomi lost her worried look for an upset one. "You really had us worried back then," she muttered under her breath. "And I agree with Yuu, you should stop watching them, Mato," the glasses girl said sternly.

But that seemed to be it, or at least enough of it. Yomi ended up hugging her tightly while Yuu just slapped her in the back for her troubles. Rock herself felt relieved now that she got rid of that problem, at the expense of making Mato/her look crazy. The 3 of them started walking back to class together when Rock realized that this was just the beginning of her deception...

* * *

_English_

"Now, can someone read this?" the teacher asked as he wrote some letters on the chalk board. Once he finished, he turned around looking for volunteers, and as expected no one was eager to do it. The students were trying to avoid his eyes, either by looking at their english books, some of which were upside down, or pretending to take notes. The teacher continued looking at each student, with them trying to avoid his eyes, until it fell to a certain twin tailed girl sitting beside the window.

Unlike the rest, this girl didn't appear nervous. She had her arm propped on her table and was resting her chin on her palm with a bored expression, she didn't react when he looked on her, actually it looked like she wasn't even paying any attention and was just looking straight on. She was even openly yawning.

"Kuroi-san, please read this," the Saito said, getting her attention. English was the last subject of this class, so it was understandable. What wasn't acceptable though, was doing it so openly. Even a well behaved girl like Mato Kuroi would get punishment. 'She was probably up all night watching those Anime shows...'

The girl slowly stood up and looked at him. Then she glanced at the words on the board before looking back at him.

"The fox who chased the rabbit, got stuck inside the rabbit hole," Kuroi-san said in perfect english before sitting down again and starring outside her window.

Saito, along with the rest of the students, could only gape at Mato.

* * *

"Ahhh. that was a long day," Rock said tiredly. She had acted like Mato most of the day, from greeting her classmates to barely passing her tests. In the last subject though, Rock was so exhausted that she dropped her acting temporarily and showed some of her true character. When after class Yomi and Yuu asked her about it, she just said she was tired from yesterday, which was true to a certain extent.

Luckily though, during the after-school curricular activities, Rock was excused from participating today. Her fainting from yesterday, along with her earlier "bad mood", had her captain and some of the members decide Mato needed some time to rest. Meanwhile Yomi still had volleyball practice and Yuu was still the basketball manager, who was also one of the others who insisted for her to rest, so Rock was free to be with herself now.

Instead of heading straight home though, Rock decided to wander around the campus. Walking around always made her feel relaxed, and she could use this to survey the rest of the people she would be with for quite some time...

As she walked outside the court, Rock felt that she was being watched again. She started walking outside the gate and towards the clump of trees surrounding the school. She went in deep before quickly ducking behind some bushes. As she suspected, the person followed her. Rock waited for the person's shadow to get close enough before grabbing said person and pushing her to a tree, eliciting a yelp. Rock gripped the person by the clothes on their chest and pulled them up slightly before looking at her stalker.

It was the person from the train station earlier. The girl with long black hair and was reading some book. The girl had a panicked and strained expression on her face as Rock was starting to pull her up to her toes. 'So this is the one who's been stalking me...' Rock thought. The girl also had red-brownish eyes.

The girl seemed to have stopped squirming though once she noticed it was Rock holding her. "Um ah... G-good afternoon K-Kuroi-san," the girl said, trying to sound casual.

Wasn't working well.

Rock said nothing, instead she raised her right arm, the one not holding the girl, curled up in a fist towards the girl. She of course wasn't going to actually hit her, just scare her off. Least she could do was get rid of Mato's stalker while in her body. She certainly wasn't doing this just to blow off steam, really.

"This isn't... what it looks like, r-really. I wasn't following you, I just, ah, left something here y-yesterday that I came back to," the girl tried to reason with her. She tried raising her arms, but Rock just pushed a little harder causing the girl to stop. Her breathing increased when Rock continued glaring at her instead of calming down. "W-wait, calm down for a bit Ma-"

Rock pulled back her fist then made a show of punching her to the face. Rock expected the girl to either faint or scream, in which case she may have to knock her unconscious.

Imagine her surprise when the girl's hand suddenly shot up and caught her fist. Rock paused for a second before her battle experience caught up to her as she pulled her arm back. The girl's hand, however, grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. Rock stumbled, causing her grip on the girl to fall. She tried pulling back, but the girl had a firm grip on her now and was surprisingly strong.

The girl's also suddenly smiled and her eyes lost the scared look from earlier. "Well well, look what we have here," the smile suddenly changed to a familiar smirk. "You're too impulsive as always... Black Rock Shooter."

Rock narrowed her eyes.

"Black Gold Saw."

* * *

wew this is my longest chapter ever. not sure if I can make as much.

as some of you may know, that girl has been shown in the OVA, so she's not completely made up. and because she's got a slight focus compared to other characters, as well as showing up just after the BRS and BGS fight, its not far fetched to think she's BGS counterpart.


	6. Chapter 6

Upon hearing her name, the young girl's grin turned into a frown. She raised her other hand and removed Black Rock Shooter's grip on her clothes, then she twisted and slammed Rock into the tree to her right. The girl gave her a disapproving look as she slumped from the impact.

"You shouldn't call me by that name anymore, Rock," she said nonchalantly while brushing off the dirt from her clothes. "I'm known as Gold Saw now. Or you can just call me Gold though." Gold walked away from the tree she was pushed in earlier and looked at the other girl trying to stand back up. Once upright, Rock stared right back at her.

Suddenly, Rock sprinted from her spot towards Gold, who just moved to the side to dodge it. She expected that though, and Rock turned mid-spring to grab her.

Gold, however, seemed to have expected it and caught her hand like last time. Then she used Rock's momentum to make her open and aimed a kick to her gut.

At the last moment, Rock managed to move her remaining arm to her stomach, lessening the blow. She still got pushed back by it though, and her arm was now in pain. She was trying to think of a battle plan when Gold started charging towards her this time.

Rock tried to move away but Gold still managed to snag her arm, the one that was kicked earlier. The moment she pulled that arm, Rock felt a jolt of pain run through it, distracting her. That moment was enough for the girl to knock Rock off her feet and into the grassy ground.

She tried to rise up, but Gold quickly pinned her down by pushing Rock's head sideways into the ground while putting her weight on Rock's good hand. Rock tried to use her other arm but the pain from moving it nearly made her faint. _The girl's bodies weren't as durable as their original ones. _

"Would you calm down and listen for a second?"Gold asked as Rock struggled under her grip. "You really need to learn some patience, Rock, instead of attacking people immediately," then sighed when Rock just kept on struggling.

This continued for a couple more minutes before Rock finally decided to stop moving. Gold raised her hand slightly, to test if the girl was listening.

Nope. If Black Rock Shooter was anything, it was being stubborn.

After she felt the decrease in pressure, Rock immediately raised her head and tried biting Gold's hand. Gold managed to move it away on time. Then she made a "tsk tsk" sound before balling her hand into a fist and punched Rock in the forehead.

"Do you think it's alright for that body to take this much abuse?"

"...fine, I will listen," the girl finally conceded. 'Damn it.'

Gold nodded at her words and fully let go of her this time. She stepped away to let Rock fix herself a bit before moving closer. Rock eyed her cautiously, but kept her promise not to hit her. This time at least.

"Hmm. Looks like you've integrated yourself well with your host," Gold exclaimed. "From what I observed, you only came here yesterday, right?"

"...hey wait, how did you know that?" Rock asked.

_Sure she was a bit confused yesterday, but she didn't really do anything weird or out of the ordinary. Rock also wasn't able to guess that it was Black Gold Saw or that this girl even had one, and Gold didn't really seem to know it was Rock until after she grabbed her. Then that would mean..._

"...you were spying on Mato before I showed up," Rock concluded. "But how were you able to guess that this girl had any connections to our world?"

Expecting a smug expression on her face, Rock was surprised when Gold's face had a sheepish look. And instead of proudly stating whatever reason she had known, Gold actually seemed hesitant! Rock was so stunned that it took her a full minute to recover.

"Ah... I didn't actually know or expected anything..."

"...wait, so you were spying on Mato for no reason at all?"

"Oh no no, it was actually from the girl herself who was doing it before I came along," Gold corrected her.

"...but why are you still doing it then?" Rock asked. "I don't think anyone knows that girl is doing this spying, so you can just do something else."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Gold looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I don't have control of this girl's interests. If she wants to stalk your host she can choose so."

Now it was Rock's turn to look confused. "Wait a minute... are you saying your host is here and has control?"

"Well not total control of course," Gold shakes her head. "Actually, id say have total control... I just let the girl on the reigns most of the time as its bothersome to pretend," she explained. Then she looked at Rock with a grin creeping up her face. "Are you saying that you cant do that?"

"Eh its not like that..." Rock trailed off as Gold continued smirking at her. That old familiar smirk, infuriating her so much that Rock stepped on Gold's leg. Gold winced but decided not to retaliate. She did drop her smirk though.

"So you cant call on your host, huh. Well, I think I can help you with that but..." she glanced at her back. "...it doesn't look like we have the time for that."

Rock followed her gaze and noticed the students leaving the school. She pulled out her cellphone to check, and sure enough classes were ending. _Looks like they were out here for quite some time..._

Gold went to one of the bushes and fished out what must be her bag. She pulled out a comb from the front pocket and started combing her hair. "Honestly Rock, you ought to learn to contain yourself more."

"Hey, you were the one who hit me in the end and I didn't," Rock protested.

"Anyway I need to leave now," Gold sighed, ignoring Rock's outburst. "I need to get to some place to prevent this girl from noticing something different."

"Huh, so your host doesn't know about you?"

Gold nodded. "Of course. It would be best if she knew nothing about our world, it would cause problems later you know?"

Rock just nodded back, deciding not to mention allowing Mato into their world and using her body. She'd tell that some other time. Instead, Rock decided to follow suite and fix herself like Gold was doing, smoothing the wrinkles on her clothes, brushing off the dirt and leaves and fixing her hair.

It took them several minutes to finish, mostly due to Rock taking long since her arm was still sprained. Gold offered to help, but as usual Rock stubbornly declined. "We'll met tomorrow night at that hill," she said once Rock was done. "There I'll tell you what I know of and you can tell me of yours." She started walking back but stopped. "Oh you should leave first, I'll leave later once there's less students to see me."

Rock just grunted and started walking, then she remembered something. "Hey, I forgot to ask you something," Rock said. "What your name in this world?"

"Huh, you don't know? Ah never mind," Gold shook her head. "That girl seemed to have forgotten, so its understandable you don't know." Then she started wearing her traditional smirk again. "But it's pretty dull to just say it like this, so why don't we introduce ourselves?"

Rock sighed, but decided to go with it. She turned around to face her with an outstretched hand.

"My name is Kuroi Mato," Rock said in her monotone voice. _Doesn't mean she couldn't rain on her parade though._

Gold was not to be deterred though. She changed her smirk into a smile and stepped forward to grasp Rock's hand.

"And my name is Irino Saya," Gold said in a cheerful voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuroi-san."

* * *

well this took quite a long time to write, I was unsure of where to place the girls. I could have had them wander around in the otherworld, but I have some vague plans on that already that wouldnt work quite well if I put them there.

plus also as we saw in the OVA, mato and BRS merged rather than swap places. so its the same thing in here, just the opposite in that BRS is the pilot of mato's body like mato was in hers.

as for the saya, I decided to use her name rather than come up with a different one. plus both of them look the same anyway, lets just imagine that saya in here is not ahead of the others. plus I think it would be weird and unfair for some of the girls to be adult while most are in the same age group, it would also be harder to create an even level with the characters that way.

its also important to note guys, that while the OVA is the setting of the story, it doesnt exclude other characters from appearing here. so il be picking up some more later from the anime as well as wiki(im not associated with the game so I wont use those characters, plus they seem to have a different plot that would conflict with mine).

as always, read and review. help me improve this story.


	7. Chapter 7

ah I forgot to mention last chapter, but the inspiration for me to make saya as a stalker to mato was from a fanfiction I read here before called "Bound Black Chain" by Person With Many Aliases. try to read it, it's one of well done BRS fanfics.

* * *

While Rock sat and waited for the train to reach her station, she briefly thought back on the recent events that transpired...

First off, she finally met another person from her own world. Now she didn't feel quite so isolated and alone. The only problem was, that it had to be her number 1 target and rival Black Gold Saw, who prefers to just be called "Gold" right now.

Rock had faced off against several other fighters with various abilities, but no one has ever been able best in her in combat. Well, everyone except for Black Gold Saw. For most people, that would be enough to be careful around that person, but it wasn't just that that made her quite a fearful opponent.

Black Gold Saw was also very cunning and intelligent. In truth, Black Gold Saw's strength and power wasn't one of the greatest that Black Rock Shooter had faced, and she'd beaten those guys through tactics and skill, also through reading their character. Black Gold Saw had those as well, which is why Rock wasn't able to beat her and even lost. She was just lucky that Gold hadn't hit any vitals and didn't check to see if she was really dead. Rock gained a scar on that day though, her first scar.

_Of course there wasn't really any reason for them to fight in this world, especially as they aren't in their own bodies to begin with. The problem though came with Black Gold Saw's schemes and plans, there's no telling what she's going to do especially if she gets bored._

Then there was Saya Irino, the current host of Black Gold Saw in this world she was in.

Her first impression from their contact was that the girl was awkward and scared, but that could have just been from the result of Rock's intimidation. Nothing concrete to go, aside from Gold's own words.

So the girl was stalker, but that doesn't really say anything except for having an obsession, or maybe just curiosity?

Mato herself seemed to not have any memory of her, at least currently. From what Gold implied though, it sounded like Mato and Saya knew each other, or at least met before. She'd have to look deeper in Mato's memories to see if it is true. For now though, Rock just listened to the whirling of the train's wheels as she waited for her stop.

* * *

Dinner was largely uneventful, with her 'mother' Mana working overnight and Hiro apparently having eaten at his friend's house already. So Rock was on her own as well as dinner just being reheated left overs from lunch(curry). After she was done eating, Rock washed her own dish and headed back to her room. Once in her room, Rock went to the bed and laid face up on it.

_"I just let the girl on the reigns most of the time as it's bothersome to pretend."_ Gold's words from earlier came back to her mind.

'So the original host is still within us huh,' she thought. It made sense, as during that time when Rock allowed Mato into her, she was still inside her body and was just letting Mato make the decisions. She didn't end up in this world at that time, so Mato also wouldn't end up in her own world. The realization allowed Rock to relax, knowing that Mato isn't in any danger nor is her own body going on its own.

"But I still cant call out to that girl," she grimaced. Rock could certainly sense Mato, but she cant seem to bring her out just like Gold can with hers. Rock kept trying to focus on their connection but nothing happened. After several minutes, she finally gave up. She was going to have to wait for tomorrow night for Gold's help to do it.

Assuming Gold would really help her of course, she may even make things harder for her.

* * *

_The next day_

"Good morning, Mato," Yomi greeted 'Mato' as she reached the gate.

"Morning," Rock replied back with a yawn.

"Uh, did you sleep well?"

"Ah y-yeah, I was watching this new anime and forgot to check the time..." Rock trailed off, rubbing the back of her head.

In truth, she just wasn't able to sleep well. She was worrying about what Gold might have been doing as well as trying out different things to call up Mato(so that she wouldn't owe Gold any favors).

Yomi just sighed at her excuse. "Well, at least your not staying up over 12," she remarked. "Anyway, lets go to the classroom now," Yomi grabbed Rock's hand and started dragging her into the school.

"Hey wait, what about Yuu?" Rock asked. From the memories, they would always go together after meeting at the campus gate.

"Yuu texted me earlier that she was going to be late," Yomi replied. "Didn't you receive her text?"

Rock flipped her cellphone open, and true enough Yuu did text her:

_**"I am going to be a little late.**_

_**My mom waked up later and**_

_**wasn't able to cook breakfast on time.**_

_**Just go on ahead.**_

_**Oh and they said you can come back to**_

_**basketball practice next week.**_

_**- Yuu"**_

"Come on come on," Yomi urged Rock forward into the classroom. They made it into their seats in time before their home room teacher arrived.

"Good morning, students," Gato greeted them. After the class greeted back, he continued, "I have an important announcement to make," he said while fishing out a piece of paper from his folders. "We are having a transfer student in the class starting now."

The entire class started whispering among each other.

"A transfer at this time?"

"I hope its a cute girl."

"Is it a foreigner?"

While all of this was happening, Rock reviewed what she knew about this. Or more specifically, what 'Mato' knew about it.

The general definition was a student from one school being moved to another school for 1 reason or another.

For Mato's own preference though, a transfer student was mysterious and had a secret, something that only the main character could have a hint or the reverse in that this student would know the main character's secret. These would force them to keep an eye on the other. The other times it would be the MC's rival-

'Oh crap, please not her,' she silently pleaded. Even if it was a rather small chance to be true, in her line of work something like this tends to happen.

The teacher directed his attention to the door. "Please come inside and introduce yourself."

Rock held her breath as the door opened and... a short blonde girl came in. The girl's blonde hair was long enough to reach her waist and she had brown eyes. The girl wore their uniform and wore a smile as she greeted them.

"Good morning fellow classmates, I am Izuriha Kagari," she introduced herself. The girl turned and wrote her name on the board before turning back to face them with a smile.

The class welcomed her and some started murmuring to each other, but Rock just ignored them as she sighed in relief. 'Good, it wasn't her,' were her thoughts when she heard Yomi from beside her gasp.

"Kagari?" Yomi had a look of surprise then nervousness in her expression. Rock knew recognition when she saw one, Yomi was definitely familiar with this girl. Rock looked back at the new girl and noted that she was staring at Yomi. Somehow her expression turned... unreadable. Like she was deciding what expression she would show. She seemed to have decided to stick with smiling after a moment.

Rock turned to Yomi. "You know her?"

"Y-yeah, she's my childhood friend..." she trailed off before looking down on her table. Once Rock realized that was all she was getting from her, she turned back to face the transfer student. When she looked again at her face though, Rock felt herself freeze momentarily at the expression.

The girl gave an intense glare at her. It was only a split second, something that most others probably wouldn't notice. Rock noticed it though, not only due to her experience but also since it was right at her. The girl was back to smiling at the entire class.

Her earlier relief turned into a sense of unease. This girl was irritated at her, why she did Rock didn't know.

"Ah Sensei, can I sit beside Yomi?" Kagari pointed her finger at Yomi "She was a friend to me in the past, she'd be a great help in letting me adjust."

Gato glanced at a piece of paper he was holding, likely her file. "Oh yes, the two of you were friends," he replied. "Takanashi-san," he nodded at Yomi. "You're going to be responsible for Izuriha-san."

"A-ah yes," Yomi agreed. She smiled at Kagari, who's smile seemed to have widened. The girl walked towards her new seat beside Yomi, making her 2 tables to Rock's right.

"Okay, now that introductions are done, I would like to start a new topic..." the teacher trailed on and on on his lecture, which Rock just tuned him out as she focused on the new girl. Kagari seemed to have sensed her and she stared right back at her.

Yep this girl seemed have issues with her, with look in her eyes that dared people to look. To Rock, however, that kind of look just keeps provoking her. She continued staring at the girl, unrelenting. The tension was increasing, but she was not gonna back off, no way-

The sound of the door sliding open disrupted her thoughts. "Ah sorry I'm late," came the familiar voice of Yuu. The girl looked around and noticed the new girl. "Um, who are you?"

_Oh this was gonna be a long day..._

* * *

so here we are, another new character appears :D

like I said before, while the setting is same as in the OVA, there would be elements im taking from the other works. dont expect me to introduce another character every chapter though, this will slow down as we build the characters.

so again, please read and review. you can also give me ideas for the story.


	8. Chapter 8

"So what do you think of our school so far, Izuriha-san?"

"It's... fine so far. I haven't really been to other schools til now so I don't know."

Home room has just ended and, as expected, some of the students were gathering around the new transfer student Kagari Izuriha. They were trying to her better and the girl seemed to be handling all of them well enough... though Rock noticed how she edged a bit closer to Yomi every time a question was asked to her. Yomi for her part looked worried, while Yuu was also another one of those who were asking the girl questions.

"Oh yeah, you were hospitalized right?" a girl asked.

"Yes," the girl nodded. "When I was small I got in a car accident that prevented me from moving my legs, " she explained. "I was stuck in the hospital for several years waiting for my legs to heal back..." she trailed off.

"Man, that's a tough," one of the boys remarked. The other students murmured their agreement.

"Yeah it was... but I wasn't that depressed since I had a friend I could depend on," Kagari said as her eyes wandered to Yomi. "She really supported and helped me back then... it's just a sad shame that she had to move."

Rock noticed Yomi stiffen at that statement. Then she stood up and looked like she was going to say something when Kagari raised a hand to stop her.

"It's okay, Yomi, I understand," Kagari said. "It was your parents decision to do so, and you did still help me out during your limited time." Her smile was pleasant, but somehow Rock felt it was a bit forced. Yomi seemed to have relaxed but still looked a bit unsure. Meanwhile...

"You guys were really close back then," Yuu grinned at them. "You guys have a lot to catch up with each other."

"Of course," Kagari said proudly. Then she turned to face Yomi directly and grinned, "We really have a lot to catching up together."

* * *

_Lunch Time_

Kagari was now eating at their usual table. Big surprise, not really. The girl kept on sticking to Yomi throughout their subjects. The others noticed but let them be due to Kagari's previous circumstances, though Rock noticed Yomi looked a bit uncomfortable at some points...

So now their previous lunch trio turned into a quad squad or whatever it was called. Kagari was, of course, sitting beside Yomi while Rock was beside Yuu, who was sitting across Kagari. Rock dimly remembered that Mato and Yomi usually sat beside each other, but she let Kagari have it since it was what Mato would have done and that even she felt a bit of pity for the girl.

"So Izuriha-san, how long ago were you friends with Yomi?" Yuu continued asking.

Yuu was already done with her meal while the others were still eating. Yomi had a bento, Kagari curry and Rock was eating katsudon. Kagari finished hers before replying to Yuu.

"We were friends when we were, uh," Kagari frowned and counted with her fingers, "...8 years old, back then when her parents stayed for a year." She continued, "actually our parents knew each other as well, that was how we got introduced to each other and became friends. Right, Yomi?"

"Ah, yes," Yomi replied. She put her chopsticks as she recounted their history, "we were so young back then, the two of us were very shy back then..."

"You mean til now, right?" Yuu interrupted playfully.

"A-anyways," Yomi hurriedly continued on. "It was pretty awkward and took us 2 days to be able to properly talk to each other without hiding behind our parents..."

"It was Yomi who initiated first actually," Kagari interjected. "So Yomi is still shy today huh," she grinned at Yomi blushing to that.

"Yep, it was us who had to get her to talk with others and to became her friend," Yuu said. "Or more specifically, it was Mato who Yomi opened up to and coaxed her."

"Oh? It was you who Yomi had opened up to, Mato?" she turned to face Rock, who noticed that her grin was gone. There also seemed to be a glint in here eyes...

"Oh yeah Mato, you never told me the details of how you and Yomi became friends," now the other two turned to face Rock. "I remember when the no one really approached Yomi since she was all mature and lady like, how did you get to talk with her?" Yuu asked while Yomi just looked at her expectantly.

_Crap, she was hoping they would be too busy in their talk to notice her._

"Ah yeah, you know how Yomi was quite awkward and shy," Rock said trying to sound like Mato. "She- I mean I got interested in her name, and um, because of how it was about birds then we talked here and there..." she trailed off.

"Hmm. So that's how you guys got together," Yuu nodded when Rock didn't continue. She seemed satisfied, though Yomi looked a bit disappointed with how Rock cut it out. Meanwhile Kagari had a neutral expression on her face.

"...I see," Kagari nodded as well and looked Rock over before turning back to Yomi. "How long are your parent's going to stay in this town, Yomi?" she asked in a low voice.

Yuu looked alarmed while Rock just sat there looking bored. Then she remembered her role and pretended to look alarmed. Yomi just frowned, then smiled at them.

"Actually my parents are thinking of settling down now," Yomi replied happily. "My father is considering on taking a good deal here."

Yuu let out a breath of relief which Rock also followed. But their reactions paled in comparison to Kagari's.

Some tears were forming in Kagari's eyes as she leaned forward and hugged Yomi with her head at her shirt. Yomi looked surprised, but then smiled and just hugged her back. "We're not going to be separated anymore, so don't worry," she said soothingly to Kagari.

Meanwhile, Yuu had no idea what to do and could only smile awkwardly for them, and Rock herself was just too surprised to do anything but stare. Luckily, they were saved when the bell started ringing.

Kagari slowly disengaged herself from Yomi and was rubbing her eyes with a handkerchief from her bag. When she noticed that the three were staring at her, she stood up and started walking away.

"What are you guys doing?" Kagari turned her head towards them. "Come on, classes are gonna start."

* * *

**_English_**

Turns out Saito-sensei had some business to attend to so they were going to be substituted with another teacher called Kanako, who started going into some monologue about life... Rock didn't really care though, as her thoughts were preoccupied on something else.

_Looks like she's got a delicate side._

Rock glanced briefly to her right at Kagari before turning her sights back to outside her window. She was quite surprised with her reaction to say the least. Kagari kept on maintaining having a pleasant smile on her face yet Rock could feel an undercurrent of repressed character from her. The girl seemed to be just masking an unpleasant personality, something Rock has faced many times.

_But her reaction earlier..._

A collection of sighs and groans brought Rock's attention back to the classroom. She turned her head around to see the girls having a weird look in their faces and the boys looking uncomfortable. Even Yuu and Yomi shared the same expressions, Kagari looked neutral but Rock could see her focusing on the teacher this time instead of Yomi. So Rock decided to listen on as well this time.

"...and then when the moment the two of you close your eyes and lean forward," the teacher closed her eyes and began acting it out.

_...what the hell?_

Rock just stared at the teacher, then looked back at her 'friends' to see them, including Kagari, blush. Some of the boys tried keeping their cool but most of them were also blushing. The rest of the girls need not be mentioned.

_Is this something middle schoolers are supposed to be taught-_

Rock was just about to wonder if this was okay and normal when the door slid open and their proper English teacher Saito-sensei stepped in with a smile and twitch in his eyes.

"What do you think you're teaching my students, Kanako-sensei?" he asked. It was spoken pleasantly, but even Rock's fellow classmates heard the underlying threat. The teacher also got the hint.

"Ah, well..."

Saito walked forward and grabbed her by the hand, "Let's talk about this with the principal shall we." He began dragging her outside the classroom and closed the door. Then the door slid open again to show Saito still wearing the smile as he faced the students.

"Ah would you guys please read pages 56-63?" he asked them 'nicely'.

"Y-yes, Saito-sensei," the rest of the class replied back nervously.

When Saito closed the door, and this time not opening it again, the rest of the class started to calm down. Some of them were opening their books to follow the instructions just given to them, but most seemed to be more interested in talking about what the earlier teacher said.

"K-kanako-sensei must be really experienced about it now-"

"Ah I don't think I'm ready to do what they were doing-"

"I don't think I can even do some thing like it-"

"I wonder how it really feels like-"

Rock watched all of them discussing about the "kissing" scene with each other before looking back to her friends. Yuu and Yomi were still a bit red in the face though Yuu was talking normally with the others already while Yomi still looked distracted. Kagari went back to her routine of staring at Yomi, but this time had a light blush on her face.

"Is it really that big of a deal..." Rock muttered to herself. Yomi, however, broke out of her stupor in time to hear it.

"Eh, what are you talking about, Mato?" Yomi looked at her quizzically. "Didn't you say to me before how you wanted s-someone to do it to y-you," the bespectacled girl stuttered. She started blushing again, and Kagari started looking at Rock suspiciously again.

Rock felt like facepalming herself._ Damn it Mato._

"O-oh yeah I did, didn't I?" she laughed nervously. "I just... saw an anime that made me question if... it's worth it," Rock replied. Well it was half truth at least, Mato had seen some shows like that.

"...it must really be some show," Yomi looked skeptic but didn't ask any deeper than that.

"But don't you think it is sweet?" Yuu seemed to have decided to join in their discussion. "That having some guy gently hold and care for you... ah now I hope to grow up fast."

"I don't really care for guys," Kagari murmured, her eyes glancing at Yomi briefly before closing.

Suddenly the door slid open to reveal a scowling Saito, "Didn't I tell you guys to read?"

Everyone who were chatting hurriedly opened their English books and began their reading. Rock also opened her book, but wasn't really reading it like the others. Instead she was thinking of their talk earlier.

_Kisses huh._

In her line of work, there was just never any time for that. There was danger everywhere, if not there was a duty she had to follow that prevented her from thinking of it.

If it was possible anyways, considering the little contact and people there were available. Actually, she hadn't even heard that used since before the destruction, as not even her colleagues were talking about it...

...

_Well actually there was one person who did but-_

"Kuroi Mato!" the loud voice of Saito interrupted her thoughts. "Please start reading."

"Y-yes, Sensei."

* * *

so as some of you guys are probably wondering, why is kagari not as loony and crazy as she was in the OVA?

well there's some slight differences from the OVA and the anime which I believe can be enough for a slight change. and she's still unhinged here, im just not making it as over blown like in the anime in order to give her some good developments and connections to the group, as well as to prevent the story from going the same route as the anime where kagari keeps yomi to herself, causing friction, rock/mato having to rescue her, etc.

its a bit boring to repeat it so im going for a different route. dont worry, there's still going to be some problems they have to deal with kagari.

also guys dont mind the OCs too much here, hopefully. they're just to serve here as filler for some comedy/SoL/drama scenes for our characters, they're not going to involve much in the serious plot.

much later though where il start making some OC for the otherworld characters that dont have a human counterpart(like B DG, B M, dragon slayer, etc.)

reviews are greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Eh!? You're going home already, Mato?" Yuu looked at Rock with surprise. She momentarily paused in her stretching.

The four of them were currently in the gym, as Yomi and Yuu still had their duty as members of the volleyball team and basketball team respectively. Yuu was wearing her standard red jogging uniform while Yomi wore the standard volleyball jersey, both were currently doing their warm ups. Kagari of course, joined them as she had nothing else to do(and probably to watch Yomi), was sitting on one of the benches. Rock was currently free due to her "accident" two days ago.

Yomi frowned as she rose from her sit-up position, "You're not going to watch practice at least?"

"Er- I've got some stuff I need to do at home," Rock said as she turned to leave.

"Well, see you tomorrow then," Yomi called. The rest of them watched as 'Mato' waved her hand before leaving through the gym doors.

...

"Don't you think Mato's being a bit weird lately?" Yomi whispered to Yuu.

"Yeah," Yuu whispered back. "Mato seems out of it sometimes... still must be effected from that incident."

"...probably," Yomi replied. "Still though, she sometimes seem to too quiet and-"

The sound of a loud whistle interrupted them. "Ok ok ladies, that's enough talking, back to your warm ups."

"Y-yes ma'am," Yuu stammered and started stretching again.

Though Yomi also went back to her previous position and resumed her sit ups, her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Mato.

_She seems a bit too cold sometimes..._

Yomi wasn't well versed with medical ailments and conditions, but she doubted fainting and a few dreams to make someone different, especially someone like Mato.

_It's like she's hiding something, but what is it and why wont Mato tell us?_

* * *

_Later at night, around 8 pm_

Rock walked up the last steps and arrived at the meeting spot, which was Mato's favorite viewing spot. The area did have a great view of the neighborhood but otherwise nothing much that interested Rock right now. There were two benches with one of them being occupied by someone. Though the lamps weren't able to show the person, Rock could already guess- no, knew that it was Black Gold Saw. Or Saya Irino, the vessel she was currently in.

As Rock began walking towards her, the girl stood up and stepped into the light, giving Rock a better view of her profile. She was wearing a long sleeved black jacket opened to reveal a red shirt underneath, and she was wearing black shorts. Now she looked a bit more like her old self. Just missing the horns and claws of course. Rock stepped as well into the lamp light to give Gold a better view of herself.

Rock was also wearing a jacket though it was blue and white instead of the old black one in her home world. She had the jacket zipped up and hoodie on as her preferred style even though it was night, and she wore a dark blue shirt underneath. Rock did manage to find some black shorts though at least, so she was starting to feel a bit more familiar now.

"Nice to see you accepted my invitation, Rock," Gold said as she extended her arm forward. Rock seemed to hesitate for a bit before grasping it.

"...I am only here for the information and help you can provide," Rock said as she released Gold's hand. "Don't think that this will get us on friendly terms."

"Ah right down to business already," Gold sighed dramatically while shaking her head. "You're always so boring and direct, Rock."

Rock felt a vein pulsed on her forehead, "We're not there to discuss how 'boring' I am," she hissed at Gold. Rock scowled when Gold just grinned at her, "If you're here just to make fun of me, I'm leaving," she said and started to walk back.

"Wait wait," Gold reached out and grabbed Rock's arm, "Fine we'll get right to business... You really need to loosen up and relax a bit more though," Gold said and started pulling Rock to one of the benches before she could protest. Gold sat and waited for Rock to sit down as well before facing her. Rock paused to organize her series of questions before speaking.

"Why are we in this world?" Rock asked the first question that's been bothering her since the beginning.

Gold let her arms rest on the bench before answering casually, "I have no idea."

Rock just stared at her for a few minutes before speaking again. "Okay then... how about why are we in *this*," Rock gestured to herself, "instead of being in our own bodies?"

Gold just shrugged and repeated, "I have no idea."

Rock felt something ignite within her but decided quash it... for a few more minutes.

"Well then... do you know what is happening back in our own world?" she asked again. Gold did seem to have a knack for knowing a lot of events that were happening in their world. Perhaps she might have known something in particular that could be linked to their situation. Well, that's what Rock was hoping for but...

"Do you think I have access to my powers while in this body? I don't know anything that's currently happening over there," Gold answered her. "And I'm assuming you're also asking me if there was anything going on before I ended up here? Then no, there hasn't been anything notable going on from what I know."

...

Well to her credit, Gold at least answered more properly and with more words. Still...

"So you know basically nothing?" Rock asked dejectedly. When Gold didn't reply, Rock hung her head in depression. "So you don't know anything at all," she muttered darkly while closing her fists, then Rock raised her head and glared angrily at Gold.

"You were just wasting my time then!? I shouldn't have listened to you," Rock stood up to leave but stopped when Gold grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away but Gold maintained a firm grip on her arm. Rock was severely tempted to punch Gold, again. "Let go of my arm or I will-"

"You still have a particular problem, right?" Gold interrupted her. "Aren't you having some problem with your host?" she eyed Rock knowingly.

Rock was about to snap back a response when she remembered her words from their last meeting:

_"So you can't call on your host, huh. Well, I think I can help you with that but..."_

"...can you really?" Rock asked hesitantly. "Can you call back the original host of this body?"

"I should be able to, yes," Gold replied, letting go of Rock's arm.

Rock didn't walk away like earlier, but she also didn't sit back down, "How do I know you're not trying to trick me again?"

In response, Gold stood up and looked at Rock directly in the eye. Rock looked back, but didn't see any of the usual mischief in her eyes.

Still though, since it was Gold, there's the possibility that she was being played around. In most other conditions, Rock would have reconsidered her options before considering Gold's.

But... she had no idea if Mato was completely fine. Or would still be fine, because there's the chance that something could go horribly wrong while she was trying to find an alternative. As it was, Gold was the only other one that could help her here.

"Is there a catch here?" Rock asked cautiously. Knowing Gold, she'd have to do something in return.

"...lets just count that for later," Gold waved off her concern. "For now though, lets just keep in touch," she added. "So what's your decision?"

_This is for Mato's sake._

"...I accept your help," Rock finally replied.

"Alright then," Gold smiled at her response. "Time to see what's the problem," she said while extending both her hands in front of her towards Rock. When Rock just stared back in confusion, Gold sighed, "I need physical contact for this to work."

Rock nodded then slowly reached out to grasp Gold's hands. Once Rock was holding back her hand, Gold started pulling Rock closer until she was directly in front of her. So close that Rock could feel the warmth coming from the girl...

Rock barely let anyone get this close to her and was admittedly getting nervous, "Is it this necessary to be close?"

Gold merely raised an eyebrow at her. "The closer it is, the more likely this becomes successful," she replied before grinning. "Are you getting nervous, Rock?"

"O-of course not, let's just get this over with..." Rock trailed off.

"Hmm, if you say so," Gold said as she started leaning forward and-

"Whoa!" Gold flailed her arms as she suddenly found herself falling backwards. Luckily, she was able to grab the street lamp before landing hard on the ground. Gold pulled herself back to a proper standing position before asking Rock angrily "What the- why'd you push me?".

"W-what about you? What were you trying to do?" Rock asked back with a flustered expression.

"Huh? Isn't it obvious?" Gold looked at Rock with an annoyed expression. "More contact is better, obviously our foreheads touching would make the connection work without fail."

"Oh," Rock's anger instantly disappeared to be replaced with embarrassment at her mistake. "Sorry," Rock mumbled an apology.

_Damn that teacher..._

Gold just muttered something under her breath, but extended her hands again to Rock. This time though, when Rock grasped them, Gold quickly pulled her forward and smacked their foreheads together before Rock could react. A flash of pain coursed through her body before everything turned white.

* * *

took me quite a while to finish this one. this was actually supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut it at this part since the other one is pretty long enough to be its own chapter.

also to give some suspense.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ouch!" Rock yelped and raised her left hand to rub her forehead as she stumbled backwards. "Why'd you have to hit me so-"

Rock suddenly paused when she heard her own voice. **Her own voice. **Then she noticed that her hand was covered in a familiar black glove and that she was wearing a black coat...

Rock looked down and saw the familiar bikini, shorts and combat boots. Then she moved her left hand from her forehead to touch her hair and noticed they were longer. Well, longer than Mato's hair that is.

No doubt about it, she was back in her original body. She could feel the strength and power from her limbs and felt the familiar spark in here eye...

"Don't be too excited, we're still not back in our world."

Rock turned around to see Gold, back in her own body as well. The familiar short jacket and pants, black armored boots and bikini top. The curved red horns and her skeletal claws were there as well. And of course, the red flame burning on her right eye.

Then Rock noticed that their surrounding had changed. Rather than at some hill overlooking the city, they were surrounded in a huge rocky dome with a huge opening at the top to reveal a crescent moon. Jagged rocks were scattered around them, forming various cliffs, caverns, boulders and such. The floor was also in checkered black and white. It looked a lot like one of the places she wandered back in their home world, but something felt off...

"This is just an illusion, or rather, an crude imitation," Gold explained Rock's unsaid question. "The area we're in is an image you have in your mind," she said while pointing at her head. "Basically, we're inside your mind. Or soul if you prefer."

_The inside of my mind huh._

"However," Gold continued as she raised her right arm. "That doesn't mean we are fake here," she said as the air around her glowed red, then she casually reached inside it and pulled out her signature sword, the King Saw. Gold flicked her wrist and cleanly sliced one of the jagged rocks in two from the side. She watched the top section slide and fall to the ground with a thud before dispersing her weapon.

Rock held out her hand just like Gold and began to concentrate on her weapon. True enough, the air around her started glowing blue and from that her personal weapon formed, the Rock Shooter. Once she held it, Rock could feel the same toughness and stable weight of the Rock Shooter, felt her body relax at the familiarity and security. Then she raised the barrel to her right and shot down several of the rocky formations, scattering debris all over.

Rock wanted to keep shooting more pieces but stopped when Gold's hand clamped down on her weapon and lowered it slightly, "You can have your fun later, right now lets just finish our objective here."

"...right," Rock reluctantly agreed and dispersed Rock Shooter. As fun as it was to go all out after not having any of her weapons days ago, it was more important to ensure Mato's safety. "So, what are we supposed to do here?"

"We're here in order to look for your host," Gold explained while looking around the area. "I'm assuming that perhaps your transfer here went awry or something, and that messed up your connection with the girl," she said before leaping on top of a large boulder. "Finding her should fix the connection, or establish it if it wasn't there."

Considering that they already 'met' each other before, Rock doubted that she had to establish a connection. At the very least, Rock could still feel a small connection to Mato.

"So we just need to find her around here, huh," Rock muttered as she looked around the area. She also jumped upward and landed on the rock next to Gold's boulder.

It was really large and there didn't seem to be anything that could be landmarks... aside from the ones she shot down and the rock Gold cut. The dome at least served as a limiter, meaning the area of their search wouldn't be endless. It would still take them quite a long while to search everything.

"We'll split up to cover more ground," Gold said as she pointed in one direction. "I will take this side while you take the other."

"Roger that," Rock reflexively replied before she could stop herself.

Gold looked at her with surprise for a second before turning back to her neutral expression. She merely shrugged at Rock's reply before leaping towards the direction she chose. Rock silently cursed to herself before heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Now where could that girl be?" Rock wondered out loud. She had arrived to the edge of the dome to begin her search, barely feeling or noticing anything during her trek. That was while moving fast though, so she may have missed Mato.

_Now then, which direction to start..._

"... left," Rock decided randomly. The entire area looked practically the same, rocks and more rocks, so there wasn't much to think about.

Rock then tuned to her left and started walking.

...

Walking.

...

Running.

...

Jumping.

...

_This place is so boring..._

Rock was used to hunting and searching for people, and it would often take several days, perhaps even weeks, before she found them. But those journeys were at least interesting, she would occasionally see something new or different along the way. The environment would often change. Or at least she'd meet some enemy to face.

In here though, it was just rocks and rocks and rocks and...

Rock stopped walking when she noticed a particular crack on one of the large stones. She'd already seen tons of cracks on the other rocks, but this one was much larger than the others. Large enough for a person.

Testing her theory, Rock walked towards the rock and tried pushing her body inside. She fit well enough and-

"Whoa," Rock suddenly found the ground crumble before her and fell forward. She shifted her body on time to avoid getting her head smacked and was able to land on her feet without problems on the floor. Rock slowly raised her head to look around her surroundings.

It was dark, much more darker than outside as there wasn't any source of light except for the crack above her. It wasn't a problem for Rock though, as she just ignited the flame on her eye to shine the entire cavern. Rock slowly turned around until she found the person she was looking for.

Mato Kuroi.

The person in question was huddled up in one of the corners of the cavern. She had one of her hands over her eyes, likely shielding them from the sudden light from Rock. Eventually though, Mato's eyes adjusted, and she lowered her hands to have a look. Surprise then relief passed on her face as she got up slowly and walked towards Rock.

"You're here? Really here?" Mato asked. She was walking rather unsteadily...

Rock moved forward and caught Mato before she could slip. It seemed that the girl had scraped her knees, probably from the fall. Her uniform was also dirty from the dust and dirt. She was slightly weak right now, but otherwise Mato is relatively fine. Now Rock could get some peace in her mind.

"...yes, I am here," Rock answered after a brief moment. "I'm going to get you out of here and back to your home."

Mato just nodded and closed her eyes, seemingly too tired to say anything right now. Rock carried her and gently placed her far from the opening. Then the air around her started glowing blue before Rock pulled out her trustworthy sword, the Black Blade.

Rock jumped upward and sliced at the hole, making the opening bigger. Then she dispelled it and picked up Mato bridal style before leaping towards the hole and back into the domed area. Rock carefully laid Mato in a sitting position against one of the rocks. Mato opened her eyes for a second to give Rock a small smile then closed them again to rest.

Rock observed Mato for a few seconds to make sure she was doing fine before leaping and landing on one of the large rocks. She looked around the area, trying to see if she could spot Gold. When she didn't, Rock summoned up her Rock Shooter, thinking of using a shot to signal Gold.

"Oh you found her now?" the familiar voice of Gold came from somewhere to Rock's right. Rock turned to see Gold a few feet away on the ground floor, walking towards them.

Rock jumped off her spot and was about to walk towards Gold when she noticed something. Gold was wielding King Saw on her right hand. It wasn't an odd sight actually, everyone tended to carry their weapons all the time back in their world. But something just seemed off...

"...yes," Rock answered after a while. "Turns out that she fell in a hole inside a rock," she pointed at the large rock with a gaping hole courtesy of her sword.

"I see..." Gold said looking over the hole then turned to see a small figure sitting against one of the rocks. "So that's her huh," Gold started walking towards the girl when Rock suddenly stepped in front of her. "...what are you doing?"

"What are **you** doing?" Rock reflected the question back. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Gold, who just raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"You know Rock, its bad manners to ask a question after being asked a question," Gold sighed. "But fine, I'll answer your question," Gold jerked her left hand towards Mato, "I'm here to ensure that there's no nuisances that will give us trouble," Gold tried stepping around Rock but stopped when said girl grabbed her arm.

Gold twisted her head to give Rock an annoyed look but stopped when she saw the burning blue flame. Rock tightened her grip and then swung Rock Shooter towards Gold's head. Gold quickly moved King Saw to block the blow before igniting her red flame.

Sparks flied as they pushed their weapons at each other for a few seconds before Rock let go and jumped backwards several feet away. Rock quickly then picked up Mato and moved her several meters away from the area before going back to her original position a few feet from Gold, with her Rock Shooter pointing towards the red eyed girl. Gold for her part just positioned King Saw sideways in front of her lest Rock shoot.

"What the hell are you doing, Rock?" Gold asked in disbelief.

Rock wasn't going to be fooled this time though. Gold is just trying to get her to lower her guard, which she nearly did earlier. She must have been planning this since the start!

"I wont let you kill Mato," Rock said resolutely as the barrel of her gun started glowing with power.

"Rock, you-"

Her words were cut off as Rock fired.

* * *

I was intending to use Rock's inner world as the setting, but I cant remember clearly so I just went with this instead. if she had any really, cause from what I remember from the anime, rock and mato duel was just free space everywhere. also, I suck at setting description.

anyways guys, keep reading and reviewing.


End file.
